That One Place We Went That One Night
by RidingonRumbleroar'sback
Summary: Lily didn't know where in the world they were going, but James was certainly excited.


Lily kept her eyes clamped shut as James led her to wherever the bloody hell they were going. This wasn't exactly necessary, because of the large blindfold covering her eyes, but Lily took it as a precaution. She giggled as she heard him trip over a stick and then grunt, kicking the obstacle out of the way.

They had just had the most amazing dinner at a little muggle bistro with brick walls and twinkling lights strung across the ceiling. She didn't know how he found a place like that, but it was perfect. She almost never wanted to go there again, so it would stay in her memory forever as 'that one place we went that one night that was absolutely beautiful.' She voiced this concern to James and he just laughed and told her not to worry. He wouldn't take her back there if it made her happy. She smiled. Now he was dragging her to a secret location a little ways away from the bistro. Judging by the sounds, she thought they were somewhere in the forest behind the restaurant.

"James! Where could we possibly be going? It's cold and my shoes keep getting stuck in the ground," Lily complained. She felt him slip his jacket around her shoulders and she snuggled into it, burrowing her nose into the collar and taking in his scent.

"Just a little further, Lil. I swear. It's right up here," he responded, his voice light and giddy as he pulled her to their mysterious destination, like a small boy pulling his mother into a candy store.

James was the love of her life, no doubt about it. There would never be anyone but him; she knew it in her heart. She didn't know how she would have gotten through these past couple years without him. The war had pulled friends and family away, but James stuck by her side through it all, promising he would be back safe after each fight he went into without her. And, Merlin, was she glad that he stuck to those promises. She was broken out of her thoughts when James abruptly stopped her and untied the scarf from around her face.

"Here we are," he said simply. She open her eyes and gasped. He had taken her to a small clearing surrounded by oak trees. In the center lay a picnic blanket with a vase of lilies, her very cliché favorite flower, and a picnic basket. Above them, jars of lightning bugs had been enchanted to float in the air, each one hovering and lighting the grass beneath them.

"James…" She was speechless. She glanced at the basket again. "But we already ate dinner! I don't think-" He cut her off.

"That's for after, well, hopefully it will be. I mean, I hope we'll need it…" His voice trailed off and he met Lily's eyes. As he started to speak again, he lowered down onto one knee in front of her. Her gaze followed him down and her eyes grew, but she stayed silent.

"Lily Evans. My one and only. I love you so much. I don't think I can put into words the amount of love I have for you. You stole my heart, but I didn't mind. From that first day I saw you on the Hogwarts Express, I was infatuated. I might not have realised it at the time, but I was in love. My preferred methods of showing affection were probably not the best, but eventually I came to my senses, matured, and made friends with you before asking you out like a gentleman. You turned out to be everything I ever imagined and more. Lily, you are beautiful and caring and wonderful and there is no one in the world I would rather spend the rest of my days with. Will you marry me?"

Through her tears, she choked out a faint "Yes".

"Really?" James stood from his knees and shouted into the trees with joy. "She said yes!" Lily laughed and he picked her up around the waist and swung her in a circle. He put her back down on the ground and kissed her till they had no oxygen left and Lily pulled away. "And now for the champagne!" The groom-to-be pulled a bottle out of the woven basket and poured two drinks.

"To us!" Lily toasted. At that moment, she knew that it wouldn't be the restaurant that she remembered as 'that one place we went that one night that was absolutely beautiful.' It would be right here in this little meadow in the woods with James Potter, her true love, other half, and now, fiancé.

* * *

**_A/N: So. That was fluffy. Sorry not sorry. I hope it was alright. I wrote this at 1 in the morning and I haven't written anything like this in two years. Read and review! Thanks and I love you guys/gals! Also. I don't know anything but my own imagination. Everything goes to Jo Ro. _**

**_~RORB_**


End file.
